


When It Rains, It Pours

by Fallen_Angel_1827



Series: Maybe It Happened [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bromance Jercy, Canon-Compliant, F/M, M/M, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_1827/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_1827
Summary: Tempest finally delivered Jason's message for Percy.





	When It Rains, It Pours

It’s been two weeks since Percy arrived in Camp Jupiter. Two weeks since he had learned that Jason is dead. Two weeks since he saw that god-awful coffin. Two weeks since he saw the most peaceful look on Jason’s face.

14 days since then.

And Percy still refuse to believe it. They had plans for summer. He had it all figured out.

He knew about the prophecy, of course he does. But Jason promised to call him the moment Apollo comes to the blonde’s doorstep.

Percy was ready to bash Apollo’s skull but the look of grief on his face, the pain he saw in those eyes, one look and the teen’s rage all but vanish. Instead he cried besides his cousin, mourning for the loss of their brother.

Sea-green eyes watched as droplets of water race against each other on his window. It’s been storming a lot lately. As if Jupiter himself is grieving for his lost son.

_Yeah right. _

The storm never bothered him before. In fact, he loves lazing around on a stormy day. But right now, it reminds him of Jason. Another one of the people he promised to protect and failed to do so.

He got up and walked across his desk, picking the only solo photo he had with Jason. It was months ago, when Jason was feeling down about his breakup with Piper. Sally invited him over and taught him how to make her famous seven-layer dip.

Smiling forlornly at their bright smiles, Percy remembered the happiness radiating from the son of Jupiter when he finally made the perfect replica of his mother’s recipe.

Incidentally, it’s the same day Jason accidentally called Sally ‘mom’ and she, being the goddess that she is, only smiled and hug Jason so tightly. If her blouse was wet with tears no one said a thing.

That was a good day.

A vast contrast to the days Percy had been living lately.

Annabeth had tried to coax him to talk. To at least let her be there for him. But he refused.

Percy wanted to grieve by himself.

He was about to take a nap when his window burst open. Storms and glass shards showering his face.

In a blink of an eye, Percy had his sword drawn ready, stance perfect and impenetrable, ready to kill.

He watched as the winds slowly form hooves, the window magically reforming itself. It’s when Tempest was fully formed that Percy finally allowed himself to relax.

_“My apologies, Lord Jackson. I did not mean to alarm you.”_

“I’m not a lord, Tempest, so don’t call me that.”

The horse spirit nodded his head in response with no means of actually following that order. They stared at each other for a minute before the teen sighed.

“Is there something you need?”

Tempest galloped forward before meeting his eyes one more.

_“I brought a message.”_

Gritting his teeth, Percy turned his back and said, “If it’s another quest you can tell the gods they can shove it. I’m done doing them favors. There’s – “

_“It’s from Jason. And I apologize for taking too long to deliver it.”_

That caught his attention along with horse’s sad tone. Percy’s eyes widened before facing the venti once again. He took three sharp strides before grabbing the horse’s neck.

“What is it? Is – “

_“With a bond as strong as yours, it would be possible for me to just show you, my Lord.”_

Ignoring the title, Percy silently asked for the other to show him whatever it is he has to show him.

* * *

And see everything, was what Percy did.

He saw Jason, covered in arrow wounds, yelling at Apollo, _“Go! Remember –“ _

“NO! JASON – “ 

Saw the twin stabs of spears at his back.

Saw the blonde’s eyes widened, before dropping down.

Saw him laugh at Caligula’s face and proclaim that he, Percy Jackson, is still here, and with that the emperor shall never win.

_“What could possibly so funny at your dying moment?”_

_Heaving a breath, Jason put his all into saying his last message, “Y-You’ll never w-win. And d-do you know why? B-Because Percy Jackson is still a-alive. Mark m-my words, Caligula. You will never w-win because Percy is s-still – a cough – is still here. And he’s not alone. H-He’s got the army of both c-camps and all that he helped. T-They would answer to his call.”_

He saw Jason being carried by Tempest, away from the demon emperor who dared to cut his life too short.

_“Take care of them, would you? T-Tell Percy, I-I’m s-sorry. And that I’ll see h-him soon b-but not t-too soon.”_

_He heaved one last deep breath._

_“A-And t-tell him, t-tell him thank y-you for e-everything. Wish w-we had m-more time. L-Love you, Perce.”_

Percy saw it all. And when the flashback was over, he cried, harder than he did during the funeral.

“You goddamn idiot. Why didn’t you wait for me?! I t-told you to call me!”

And outside his abode, was the pour of the storm. As if joining him in his tears.

* * *

When everything calmed down, Percy hugged Tempest. Thanked him endlessly for delivering the message.

“I’m sorry you have to relive all that, Tempest.”

Percy tried to say in between sniffles. The venti nudged his face lightly in response.

_“Jason is right. You’re too kind. And should you ever need my help, I shall be there.”_

The son of Poseidon bowed at him before watching the spirit galloped away. He wiped his tears and made a decision.

He grabbed his bag and filled it with various necessities. Nectar, ambrosia, spare clothes, first-aid kit, and some random camp stuff he learned that could be useful in the most unexpected circumstances.

His trusty pen in his pocket, Percy changed to a more suitable outfit for a long journey.

He sent a prayer to his dad, to watch over his mom, Paul, and his new sister, Estelle. And that he’d be back soon. Hoping against all hope that his father would get the message despite the roman emperor’s interference.

He walked out of his dorm, went to the lobby, and was greeted by Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo.

They stared at one another before Thalia smirked at him.

“Took you look enough. Are you done moping?”

Glad for the normal treatment, Percy smiled for the first time in two weeks.

“I’m not moping, I was grieving.”

Nico pushed himself from the wall he was leaning, arms crossed on his chest.

“We all are.”

Percy ruffled his hair, and for once the younger didn’t bat his hand away.

The three of them shared a determined look, one thought running in their mind.

_We’re going to end Caligula._

They were about to walk out of the building when Percy heard someone call out his name.

“Wait!”

They all turned and saw Annabeth, running towards them with a sheathed sword in hand.

No, not just any sword.

_Jason’s gladius. _

Annabeth panted as she caught up to them. She gave the sword to Percy, eyes full of worry and understanding.

“Take this.”

Smiling softly, Percy accepted the sword and tied it to his waist. He kissed her on her forehead, no words needed to convey what they had to do.

“I’ll see you later, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth hugged him tight.

“Come back to me safely Seaweed Brain,” letting go she glanced at the other two, “You too, Thalia, Nico. We already lost so much. I- We, We can’t lose you guys too.”

She got a hug from the both of them, Percy watching from the sidelines.

One last battle prophesied by the gods. One last war Percy is willing to partake in.

When all goodbyes were said and done, the green-eyed teen watched the darkened clouds part, the sun shining through.

He heaved a deep breath and walked towards the direction of Apollo’s quest.

“For Jason,” he whispered. The others repeated it as if saying a prayer.

Percy thinks he imagined it but he was sure he heard the king of the gods’ voice whisper with them, a contrast to his booming persona.

_For Jason. _


End file.
